At your Mercy
by aicchan
Summary: Dulu… Katsura selalu bisa membuat Takasugi patuh. Dulu… Katsura selalu bisa membuat Takasugi diam dan menurutinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang semua jadi berbalik seperti ini? -Takasugi X Katsura fic-


"Oi, Zura."

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda sebayanya yang mengenakan penutup untuk pata sebelah kirinya.

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Apa maumu, Takasugi?"

Pemuda bernama Takasugi itu tersenyum, kalau tak mau dibilang menyeringai, dia berjalan mendekati Katsura dan meraih helai rambut panjang yang tergerai di pundak pemuda itu, "Aku tunggu di tempat biasa selepas sekolah." Ujarnya seraya berbisik tepat di telinga Katsura.

Kemudian dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Katsura yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah merah padam.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gintama** © Sorachi Hideaki_

_**At****Your****Mercy** © aicchan_

Alternate Universe Fanfiction, OOC alert

**RATE M! Contain Boy x Boy Scene! **

**Pull back if this isn't your fave thing. I've Warn You.**

_(Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan secara komersial dan hanya merupakan kesenangan pribadi belaka) _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Pukul lima sore, gedung sekolah sudah sepi, kalau pun masih ada siswa yang tinggal, hanylah mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan klub di luar gedung utama. Itu membuat apa yang terjadi di ruangan OSIS luput dari perhatian siapapun.

"… Taka… sugi…"

"Diamlah! kau bisa membuat kita ketahuan."

"Taka… !"

Suara Katsura menghilang saat merasakan jiwanya tenggelam dalam kuasa Takasugi pada tubuhnya. Satu dominasi yang tak kuasa ditolak oleh Katsura, satu cengkraman yang tak mampu dilepaskan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu.

Ada seringai puas di wajah Takasugi memandang pemuda yang terlentang di bawahnya kini tampak tak berdaya meski masih terus berusaha melawan, "Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Zura…"

"Bukan… Zura…" protes Katsura lirih, mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya yang tinggal sekian persen tersisa dari otaknya. Namun yang sekian persen itu segera saja terhempas ombak kegilaan Takasugi yang menyeret jiwanya dari batas akal sehat dan meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya yang terakhir.

Jemari Katsura mencengkram erat seragam Takasugi tiap kali tubuhnya terasa penuh dan geliat panas mulai membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. "Taka… sugi!"

Takasugi merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Jangan panggil aku seperti orang asing begini… Sebut namaku…"

Cengkraman Katsura pada helai kain hitam di tubuh Takasugi makin erat saat hantaman gelombang menerjangnya tanpa ampun, membutakan matanya dari segala warna di dunia, "… Shin… suke…" bisik Katsura nyaris tanpa suara saat tubuhnya tergolek lemas di sofa yang menjadi tempat dimana Takasugi sekali lagi menandai Katsura sebagai miliknya seorang.

Takasugi mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka dan segera berdiri. Dia melemparkan seragam milik Katsura yang tergeletak berantakan di karpet pada pemiliknya, "Aku duluan. Sampai besok, Zura."

Katsura masih terbaring saat Takasugi meninggalkan ruang OSIS yang sering kali berfungsi ganda sebagai tempat pribadi mereka saat jam sekolah sudah usai. Sedikit kepayahan, Katsura bangun dan memakai lagi seragamnya, lalu bergegas merapikan kekacauan di ruangan itu. Setelah memastikan semua beres, dia pun keluar dan mengunci ruangan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya selaku ketua OSIS. Menyimpan kuncinya di dalam tas, Katsura pun meninggalkan gedung sekolah untuk pulang ke asrama. Ya—sekolah ini memang bersistem asrama, karenanya jadwal Katsura sudah tertata apik mulai pagi hingga malam. Hanya 'kasus' bersama Takasugi saja yang sering membuat jadwalnya bergeser.

Sebenarnya Katsura sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa melawan kemauan teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia tahu sejak dulu Takasugi adalah seorang anak yang sulit diatur, bebas bagai angin yang tak terkekang apapun. Mereka selalu bersama sejak di SD dulu, SMP dan sampai SMA pun mereka masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Katsura kadang heran pada Takasugi, meski otaknya encer, dia lebih suka membuat keonaran daripada diam untuk belajar. Sejak dulu selalu saja begitu.

Menghentikan pikirannya yang menlantur, Katsura mampir sebentar ke _mini__market_ untuk membeli camilan. Jam makan malam masih lama dan perut Katsura lapar sekali karena lagi-lagi Takasugi membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini. Rasanya seperti baru saja disuruh lari maraton sekian puluh kilometer.

"Ou, Zura…"

Mengenali suara itu, Katsura berbalik dan mendelik pada seorang pria mud aberambut keperakan dengan wajah mengantuknya yang khas, "bukan, Zura tapi Katsura, Gin-pa-chi-sen-se-i!"

"Bukan Ginpachi 'kan? Gintoki! Jangan rusak namaku yang bagus itu."

Rasanya Katsura ingin menendang guru Biologi sekaligus wali kelasnya itu. "Kau sendiri selalu salah menyebut namaku, sensei. Apa salahnya kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama." Geram pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Bukankah namamu memang Zura?" Kata Gintoki, seraya menyentuh rambut Katsura, "Ini 'zura' (wig) kan?"

Kali ini Katsura benar-benar menendang kaki Gintoki sekuat tenaga, "Ini rambut asliku! Dan jangan sentuh aku!" berbalik dengan kesal, Katsura mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman botol lalu segera membayarnya ke kasir.

"Zura~ jangan lupa persiapan untuk Bunkasai, aku butuh laporannya segera." Seru Gintoki saat Katsura meninggalkan mini market itu.

Menggerutu sebal, Katsura pun melangkah ke asrama yang hanya berjarak 15 menit jalan kaki dari sekolah. Tapi bertemu dengan wali kelasnya itu membuat Katsura ingat kalau dia masih harus mengurus kelasnya untuk acara Bunkasai bulan depan. Itu berarti pekerjaannya bertambah lagi, kalau sudah begini, dia butuh bantuan. Siapa lagi selain Hijikata Toushirou yang bisa membantunya? Meski sifatnya agak menyebalkan dan maniak mayonaise, Katsura hanya bisa minta bantuan padanya.

Menghela nafas, dia pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke asrama.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, saat homeroom di pagi hari sebelum jadwal kelas pelajaran dimulai, Gintoki menyuruh Katsura memimpin rapat kelas untuk menetukan tema apa yang akan mereka ambil dalam kegiatan tahunan sekolah ini. Seperti biasa, pengambilan suara pasti berlangsung rusuh. Apa penghuni kelas ini tidak ada yang normal? Semua seperti alien yang datang dari planet antah berantah yang seing membuat Katsura pusing sendiri.

Ditengah kerusuhan untuk menentukan apa yang akan kelas mereka lakukan, Katsura sempat melirik ke sudut belakang kelas, di bangku terakhir dekat jendela. Tempat duduk Takasugi masih kosong. Pemiliknya entah ada di mana sekarang. Mungkin bolos atau tawuran lagi dengan anak sekolah lain. Tak bisa menambah beban otaknya untuk memikirkan hal lain, Katsura berusaha fokus dalam rapat kelas hingga akhirnya di ujung jam home room, keputusan telah di dapat dan mereka akan membuat café tradisional. Pembentukan panitia sudah beres dan mereka akan mulai bekerja besok.

Selesai home room, Gintoki meninggalkan kelas dan Katsura kembali ke kursinya. Badannya terasa lemas, entah karena apa yang dia lakukan kemarin dengan Takasugi atau memang kondisinya kurang fit.

"Yo, Zura!"

Kali ini rasanya Katsura ingin teriak kalau namanya Katsura dan bukan Zura, tapi karena badannya sedang tidak berhubungan baik dengan otaknya, dia hanya bisa memandang orang yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Zura, maniak mayonaise." Katanya pada Hijikata yang duduk di depannya. "Apa?"

Hijikata memandang wajah ketua kelasnya itu, "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Katsura menggeleng.

"Yakin?"

"Aku akan lebih baik kalau tidak mencium bau mayonaise darimu." Ujar Katsura sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, tapi mendadak tangannya terasa lemas, membuat buku pelajarannya berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Oi!" Hijikata menahan tubuh Katsura yang limbung.

Itu menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

"Hijikata-san… kau apakan dia?" Tanya Sougo, mahkluk sadis yang suka sekali menjahili orang.

"Tidak aku apa-apakan! Jangan bicara dengan nada yang bisa disalahartikan orang lain, baka!" Susah payah Hijikata berdiri dari duduknya dan memapah Katsura, "Oi! Jangan pingsan di kelas! Aku tidak mau mengangkatmu sampai ke UKS."

Tapi Katsura bergeming, dia bahkan terlalu lemas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hijikata. Dia pun membiarkan Hijikata, yang meski sambil menggerutu, membawanya sampai ke UKS.

"Dokternya sedang tidak ada." Hijikata membaringkan Katsura di tempat tidur setelah membantu melepaskan dasi dan juga blazer seragamnya, "Aku ambilkan kompres dulu."

Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Katsura berbaring memandang langit-langit UKS yang tak begitu tinggi. Tak lama Hijikata kembali membawa kompres instant dan menempelkan di keningnya.

"Kau tidur saja, aku akan kembali ke kelas." Hijikata pun keluar dari ruang UKS dan menutup pintu.

Suhu badan yang panas dan kepala yang pusing membuat Katsura memutuskan untuk tidur saja, tapi belum lagi memejamkan mata, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi, "… Sensei?"

"Sayang sekali bukan."

Suara Takasugi membuat Katsura melupakan kantuknya seketika. Dia memandang sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, "Takasugi…"

Tak bicara, Takasugi meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Katsura, "Lepas dari pengawasanku sebentar saja dan kau sudah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu?"

"Aku… tidak tahu kau bicara apa…" Katsura memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindar dari pesona Takasugi meski dia tahu itu percuma.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Takasugi merendahkan kepalanya dan menyecap leher Katsura dengan bibirnya, "Kemarin di mini market, kau biarkan si Ginpachi itu menyentuh rambutmu, dan barusan kau biarkan si Mayo membawamu kesini." Cekatan, Takasugi membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja segaram Katsura, "Aku sudah bilang… Kau… setiap mili tubuhmu adalah milikku."

Jemari Katsura mencengkram seprai putih di tempat tidur itu saat bibir Takasugi mulai berjalan ke bawah, melewati dada dan berhenti di perutnya, "Taka… sugi…"

"Sebut namaku!"

Katsura menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu Takasugi membuka ikat pinggang dan menyingkirkan celana panjangnya begitu saja.

"Sebut… namaku…" Takasugi membuka ikat pinggangnya sendiri dan memandang wajah Katsura yang merah, entah karena demam atau karena pengaruh sentuhannya. Yang manapun alasannya, Takasugi tersenyum, dia suka melihat Katsura yang seperti ini, Katsura yang ada dalam kuasanya. Katsura yang hanya miliknya.

"!" Teriakan Katsura tertahan di tenggorokannya saat Takasugi menerobos masuk begitu saja, menjejali kekosongan tubuhnya dengan panas yang membara, "Shin… suke! Shinsuke!"

Gema suara Katsura memantul dalam diri Takasugi, melodi terindah yang pernah dia dengar, saat namanya dibisikkan dengan suara yang begitu sensual, membuatnya mabuk kepayang, "Kau tak melawan hari ini… Apa demammu begitu parah sampai kau tidak bertenaga seperti ini?"

Tak sanggup menjawab sama sekali, Katsura takluk tiap kali Takasugi menjebaknya dalam labirin yang menyesatkan namun membuatnya tak ingin keluar. Hanya vokal tak beratur yang menjadi tanda bahwa Katsura benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya pada Takasugi…

"Shin… suke…"

.

Hembusan angin dan suara dering bel membuat Katsura terbangun. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan merasakan sejuknya hawa bulan Oktober yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih ringan dari yang terakhir dia ingat.

"Oh… kau sudah bangun. Baguslah."

Katsura menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita berjugab putih, Otae, guru kesehatan di SMU itu, "Otae-sensei… berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Hmm… dari catatan sih kau masuk di jam pertama pelajaran, aku baru datang sekitar 2 jam lalu. Jadi kau ketinggalan dua pelajaran hari ini." Otae mendekati Katsura, "Kau sudah baikan? Butuh obat?"

Merasakan kalau badannya tidak lagi memberontak perintah otaknya, Katsura menggeleng, "Saya sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau mau kembali ke kelas sekarang? Aku akan buatkan surat pemberitahuan untuk guru pengajar dan wali kelasmu."

"Ya." Jawab Katsura pelan. Dia mengambil blazer dan dasi seragamnya yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Setelah menerima surat pemberitahuannya, dia pun segera meninggalkan UKS dan melangkah kembali ke kelasnya.

Tapi saat teringat apa yang dia lakukan bersama Takasugi di UKS, Katsura menghela nafas panjang, _"__Lagi-lagi__aku__kena__… __kenapa__aku__tidak__bisa__melawannya?__"_ Batin pemuda itu. Langkah kakinya semakin lambat, _"__kalau__dipikir__… __sejak__kapan__hubunganku__dan__dia__jadi__seperti__ini?__"_ Katsura berhenti di anak tangga pertama. Dia tidak begitu ingat awal mula dia dan Takasugi terlibat hubungan yang hanya berlangsung dalam kontak fisik seperti ini. Saat SD dan SMP memang dia dan Takasugi bersahabat baik. Diingat lagi… dulu sifat Takasugi tak sebrutal sekarang, meski tetap biang onar, paling tidak masih bisa dikendalikan.

Takasugi… berubah saat masuk SMA. Tahun pertama, dia dan Katsura tidak sekelas, kalau ingatannya tidak menipu, mulai saat itulah sifat Takasugi semakin tidak bisa diatur. Sering membolos, berkelahi, bahkan tidak pulang ke asrama. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa pelanggaran yang telah dia lakukan, kalau murid biasa, mungkin dia sudah dikeluarkan. Kalau… dia hanya murid biasa.

Takasugi Shinsuke adalah salah satu putra dari keluarga Yakuza yang terkenal di wilayah ini. Kelompok yang disegani kawan atau lawan. Dengan statusnya itu, banyak yang takut untuk mendekatinya. Tapi Katsura, yang besar di keluarga biasa yang harmonis, membuatnya tak bisa membiarkan seorang anak terkucil di kelasnya. Itulah awal hubungan Katsura dan Takasugi.

Sejak saat itu Katsura bisa dibilang berfungsi sebagai tali pengekang kalau Takasugi mulai tak terkendali. Bahkan Katsura jadi dekat dengan keluarga Takasugi dan diberi kepercayaan untuk mengawasi salah seoranng pewaris kelompok itu. Dulu… Katsura selalu bisa membuat Takasugi patuh. Dulu… Katsura selalu bisa membuat Takasugi diam dan menurutinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang semua jadi berbalik seperti ini?

Awal masuk SMA kah? Saat untuk pertama kalinya Katsura dan Takasugi tak berada di kelas yang sama? Saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka memiliki jadwal yang berbeda? Saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka melangkah di dua jalur yang berlawanan?

Langkah Katsura benar-benar terhenti saat ingatan lama mulai menyeruak keluar. Ya. Tidak salah lagi. Takasugi 'memang' berubah di awal masa SMA mereka. Waktu itu, di salah satu pelajaran olah raga di lapangan, kaki Katsura terkilir dan salah seorang teman sekelasnya membantu memapahnya berjalan untuk pergi ke UKS. Mendadak saja, entah dari mana, Takasugi datang dan menghajar teman sekelas Katsura itu. Dia menyeret Katsura paksa keluar sekolah dan membawanya pulang. Itu kali pertama… Takasugi mengklaim Katsura sebagai miliknya…

"_Uwaaa__… __teringat__…"_ Katsura berjongkok lemas begitu ingatan tahun lalu melintas begitu jelas di kepalanya. _"__Ternyata__semua__bermula__dari__sana.__"_ Katsura menghela nafas, "_sudah__begitu__sering__kah__aku__disentuh__Takasugi__sampai__lupa__kapan__semua__bermula?__" _

"Zura? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Katsura menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan Gintoki ada di lantai atasnya.

"Ku dengar kau sepagian di UKS."

Berpegang pada sisi tangga, Katsura berdiri, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Dia mengeluarkan surat dari guru UKS dan menyerahkannya pada Gintoki.

"Oi, yakin kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat begitu."

Katsura menghindar saat Gintoki hendak menyentuh keningnya, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan sentuh a-" belum lagi dia selesai bicara, sudut matanya menangkap sosok Takasugi di ujung koridor, "celaka…"

Seperti yang diduga Katsura, Takasugi menghampiri mereka dengan langkah cepat dan tangan terkepal rapat. Ini bisa jadi pekara gawat kalau Takasugi sampai memukul seorang guru. Sebelum insiden apapun terjadi, Katsura mendekati Takasugi dan menahan pundak pemuda itu.

"Dia tidak menyentuhku. Diam dan dengarkan aku!" Sudah lama sekali Katsura tidak membentak Takasugi seperti ini, tapi rupanya itu masih berhasil untuk membuat Takasugi berhenti meski masih memandang tajam pada wali kelas mereka. "Aku hanya menyerahkan surat dari UKS."

"Oi oi… ini masih jam belajar, jangan teriak-teriak."

Katsura sampai tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa saat kedua lengan Takasugi memeluknya erat.

"Kau… jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya! Dia milikku!"

Wajah Katsura mendadak terasa panas. Ini bukan kali pertama Takasugi mengatakan itu, tapi ini adalah yang pertama Takasugi mengatakan terang-terangan seperti itu di depan orang lain.

Tak ada perubahan raut wajah yang berarti pada Gintoki, masih dengan mata mengantuknya, dia memandang dua muridnya itu, "Anak muda…" gumamnya, "Tenang saja, Bakasugi-kun, aku tidak tertarik dengan dia sama sekali. Ada satu bocah aneh yang lebih menarik dari dia."

"Jangan panggil aku Bakasugi, brengsek!"

Katsura menahan lagi Takasugi yang hendak maju, "Ginpachi-sensei, aku bolos setelah ini, tolong absenkan, ya?" dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Takasugi, membawanya kemanapun yang jelas menjauh dari tempat itu sebelum Takasugi benar-benar membuat seorang guru babak belur.

"Mana ada murid yang minta tolong gurunya untuk mengabsenkan dia kalau bolos kelas. Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang." Gintoki pun meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda menuju ke laboratorium biologi.

.

.

Di atap sekolah, Katsura dan Takasugi berdiri di dekat pagar kawat pembatas. Semilir angin membuat helai rambut panjang Katsura bergerak ringan di punggungnya. Takasugi mendekati Katsura dan menyentuh rambut panjang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. Seolah menyentuh benda yang rapuh, dia mengecup helai rambut Katsura dan memandang pemuda itu lekat, lurus, tak terbantah.

Katsura balas memandang bola mata kehijauan yang sedikit tertutup poni panjang Takasugi, "Sebenarnya… apa yang membuatmu frustasi seperti ini?" dia menyibak poni yang menutupi sisi wajah kiri Takasugi. Mata kiri Takasugi terluka waktu mereka masih kelas tiga SMP, saat itu mereka diculik oleh salah satu kelompok yang bermusuhan dengan keluarga Takasugi. Katsura tidak akan melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu, saat dimana pisau salah seorang anggota kelompok penculik itu melukai mata Takasugi dan membuatnya mata indah itu menjadi cacat.

Telapak tangan Takasugi menangkup di sisi wajah Katsura, ibu jarinya menyapu bibir yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya, namun tak pernah sekalipun dia sentuh. Meski sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali dia berbagi keintiman dengan Katsura, Takasugi sama sekali tak menyentuh bibir Katsura. Namun kali ini dia ingin menyentuhnya, dia ingin mencium bibir itu.

Sekujur tubuh Katsura seperti dialiri listrik statis saat bibirnya dan bibir Takasugi bertemu dalam satu kecupan yang segera berubah menjadi ciuman yang mendominasi. Sentuhan itu terasa asing sekaligus menggoda, tubuh Katsura refleks membalas cumbuan pertama Takasugi di bibirnya. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi lunglai di sisi tubuhnya, kini terangkat dan memeluk Takasugi erat, membiarkan pemuda berhighligt ungu itu menikmati dirinya.

"Kau… milikku… Hanya milikku." Bisik Takasugi berulang kali seolah ingin memahat kata-kata itu dalam sukma Katsura.

.

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat makan siang berdering nyaring. Katsura dan Takasugi masih ada di atap, duduk berdampingan, tak seperti biasa, kali ini jemari mereka bertaut dan kepala Katsura bersandar di bahu Takasugi.

"Setelah semua sex yang kita lakukan, jangan bilang kau memaksaku untuk melakukannya karena cemburu, Shinsuke." Kata Katsura.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu? Sejak SD kita selalu sekelas. Di tahun pertama SMA aku tidak bersama denganmu dan kau mendadak jadi dekat dengan si maniak parfait dan maniak mayonaise itu. Belum juga si sadis, lalu gadis perkasa dan si cewek kacamata maso itu."

Katsura menghela nafas, "Bisa tidak sih kau menyebut nama mereka dengan wajar? Mereka sekarang kan teman sekelasmu juga."

"Mana sudi menghafal nama mahkluk tidak jelas macam mereka." Decak Takasugi sebal, "Apalagi mereka seenaknya menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku. Tidak akan aku maafkan."

"Memangnya aku ini barang atau apa? Seenaknya saja melabeliku sebagai milikmu."

Takasugi menengadahkan kepala Katsura, "Bicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan sampai besok."

Sadar selalu kalau ancaman Takasugi bukan sekedar di mulut saja, Katsura mendesah, "Baiklah baiklah… dasar pemaksa." Dia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Takasugi. Saat itu selintas ide muncul di kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku bersedia jadi milikmu secara resmi asal kau mau berpartisipasi dalam bunkasai tahun ini."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus?" Protes Takasugi seketika.

Katsura melepaskan tangan Takasugi dan berdiri, "Tahun lalu kau tidak ikut kan? Kalau tahun ini kau tidak ikut juga, jangan harap aku mau tidur lagi denganmu."

"Aku bisa memaksamu."

"Silahkan saja, aku akan berhenti bicara padamu, aku tidak akan memanggil namamu lagi, aku tidak akan…"

"Baiklah!"

Mulut Katsura sampai tak sempat menutup lagi. Dia memandang Takasugi yang kini juga berdiri dan menatapnya lurus, seperti biasa.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menjauhiku." Takasugi melangkah dan memeluk Katsura erat, "Aku akan ikut, asal kau tetap di sini."

Menyadari kalau sisi Takasugi yang seperti ini hanya ditampakkan di depannya, ada buncah bahagia yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata oleh Katsura, dia pun membalas pelukan pemuda itu, "Baiklah, dasar anak manja. Kalau kau masih egois dan manja seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu sendiri."

Takasugi melepaskan pelukan itu dan memandang Katsura dengan wajah tersinggung, "Jangan sebut aku egois dan manja."

"Nyatanya memang begitu." Katsura berbalik, "Kalau kau niat ikut dalam bunkasai, jangan harap aku izinkan kau bolos meski sehari saja." Di depan pintu dia berhenti dan tanpa berbalik dia bicara lagi, "kalau kau jadi anak baik, aku tidak akan menolak apa kemauanmu."

"Apapun?" tegas Takasugi.

"Apapun. Tanpa protes lagi."

Ada seringai penuh kemenangan di wajah Takasugi, "Baiklah… dengan imbalan menggiurkan seperti ini, aku akan menuruti apa maumu di siang hari. Tapi, Zura, di malam hari kau adalah milikku."

Katsura menoleh, "Namaku Katsura. Bukan Zura."

Langit di awal musim gugur itu tampak cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun. Mungkin tak salah jika Katsura mengharap setelah ini hubungan percintaannya dengan Takasugi bisa menjadi sedikit lebih mulus. Biar bagaimana, Katsura selalu tahu, dibalik sifat kasar Takasugi, sesungguhnya dia mudah sekali merasa kesepian.

"_Ya… anggap saja misiku sebagai baby sitter naik satu tingkat menjadi kekasih. Tak buruk juga."_

Saat mereka sampai di dekat kelas, Takasugi merangkul leher Katsura, menahan langkah pemuda itu, "Sebagai permulaan, malam ini aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang. Aku punya banyak rencana untukmu malam ini."

Ingat kalau besok hari sabtu, di mana para murid diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, Katsura hanya bisa pasrah, "baiklah… paling tidak kita tidak membuat kegaduhan di asrama."

Sekali lagi menyeringai puas, Takasugi melepaskan Katsura yang langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Malam ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan… Katsura."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ahahahahahaha… #langsungpundung fic Gintama pertama saya. Maafkan segala keOOCan yang merajalela di sini. Keabstrakan cerita dan macam-macam lainnya TAT Be kind dan mohon masukan kritik dan sarannya.

Doumo arigatou…


End file.
